


OECRIMI BVTMONI IARRI CALZ

by Firebog



Series: Shameless Smut [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Enochian, Marriage Proposal, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, Wings, it's a bit flowery saieth Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write smut and fluff in Enochian? Yes. You can.</p><p>This fic is jam packed with everything. Castiel is a bit of a toppy bastard only wearing the infamous trench coat because that's how Castiel rolls in this fic. Dean is flippant and a bit subby and apparently wearing a skirt for reasons. There's weirdly poetic sex. Quotes from the show. And a marriage proposal. </p><p>ALL in goddamned Enochian because this fic is cool like that.<br/>(the translations are underneath each line, kind of like this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	OECRIMI BVTMONI IARRI CALZ

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about because I wanted someone to use the phrase "OXEX DAZIZ SIATRIS" in a fic so I could read it. I didn't actually use "vomit out the heads of scorpions" but I think it would be an awesome enochian swear in a fic. So please, some one write something less convoluted than this using "OXEX DAZIZ SIATRIS" as a swear because I want to read it.

**"LRASD DE OBOLEH." GOHO IALPOR PIR.**  
_Dispose | of | your garments | saith | flaming | holy one_

**"OZAZM." CAMLIAX ZIZOP BALTOH ERM CACACOM.**  
_Make me | spake | vessel | of righteousness | with | flourish_

**DODSIH OOANOAN, MICALOZ QVASB VNALAH OD COLLAL ERM LONSHITOX. “ZORGE OD LRASD ZIMZ.”**  
_Vexation | in their eyes | the mighty light | destroy | the skirts | and | sleeves | with | his power. | be friendly unto to me | and | dispose | of my vestures_

**ZIZOP BALTOH OM GONO OD LRASD MABZA.**  
_Vessel | of righteousness | knows | obedience | and | dispose | the coat_

**VCIM, DORPHAL MIRC CAFAFAM NAZARTH.**  
_They frown not | looking with gladness | upon | their abiding | pillars of gladness_

**ZIZOP BALTOH VLCININ BVTMON OD IZAZAZ PIADPH CAB.**  
_Vessel | of righteousness | happy is he | hath open his mouth | and | have framed | within the depths of my jaws | a rod_

**MICALOZ DE IALPVRG BAHAL TIANTA ABABALOND.**  
_The mighty light | of | the burning flames | cried with a loud voice | the bed | of a harlot_

**ZIZOP IOLCI VPAAH DE IALPOR PIR ERM QZMOZ.**  
_Vessel | bringeth out | the wings | of | flaming | holy one | with | joy_

**"OZIEN TABGES ABRAMG." GOHO ZIZOP BALTOH, "ERM A OL VNIG ZOMDV VOHIM MALPRG."**  
_Mine own | cave | I prepared for you | saith | vessel | of righteousness | with | hast | I | requireth | your | mighty | through thrusting fire_

**MICALOZ ZACRE DAXIL BVFD DE ZIZOP BALTOH CACRG SVRZAS IALPVRG VAVLZIRN ERM DAXIL.**  
_The mighty light | move | thy loins | in the glory | of | vessel | of righteousness | until | he hath sworn | the burning flames | works wonders | with | thy loins_

**ZIZOP OD IALPVRG NIIS ERM SAPAH, OECRIMI BVTMONI IARRI CALZ.**  
_Vessel | and | the burning flames | come | with | the mighty sounds | singing praises | from their mouths | to the providence | above the firmaments_

**FAONTS CAPIMALI MONONS OLORA CHIRLAN, CACRG CIAOFI ANGELARD CHIS PARACLEDA.**  
_Dwelling in the brightness | successively | the heart| of man | rejoiceth | until | to the terror | his thoughts | are | for a wedding_

**MICALOZ DE IALPVRG OM ANGELARD MANIN DE ZIZOP BALTOH. “OL TOATAR BIA EOPHAN.”**    
_The mighty light | of | the burning flames | know | his thoughts | in the mind | of | vessel | of righteousness | I | hearken | your voices | of lamentation_

**"VORS DE OZIEN DAZIS." GOHO ZIZOP.**  
_Out | of | mine own | head | saieth | vessel_

**"OL MOOOAH." GOHO IALPVRG "….CRIP OZIEN ANGELARD CHIS OL VNIG ILS."**  
_I | repenteth | saieth | the burning flames | but | mine own | thoughts | are | I | requireth | you_

**"ILS VNIG OL?"**  
_You | requireth | me_

**"OL VNIG ILS." GOHO IALPOR PIR. "AMMA Q AG."**  
_I | requireth | you | saieth | flaming | holy one | cursed | or | none_

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I chose to use ILS for you though it is actually thou. I thought it looked better than NONCF. I claim artistic license.


End file.
